Someday
by PiperBAnne
Summary: Jason comforts Robin on the GH rooftop after Stacey dies on Night Shift.


-1General Hospital

Rooftop

Jason quietly made his way the to door of the roof. He knew this is where he would find Robin. After an emotional night and day, she would have claimed the roof as a safe haven. There was just something about being able to look out on the world from a high point that reminded her of how small everyone is in life. Jason remembered this about her. Whether it was the bridge, the penthouse window, the ELQ and Hospital rooftop, Robin liked being high above the ground. As he stepped out of the doorway onto the rooftop, he was relieved he still knew her so well. At the far end of the roof from the door was Robin Scorpio, sitting quietly on the ledge of the building facing the city. The movement of her shoulders told him that she was either crying, or fighting the tears that threaten to fall. Slowly, he made his way over to her.

"Robin?" he asked from behind her. When he didn't get an answer he put one hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be sitting there. You could fall." The only response he got was a sad sob. Jason gently hugged his arms around her from behind, placing his chin on her forehead as she let another sob out. "You're cold." he said to her.

"It doesn't matter." Robin said sadly. "Why does everything in my life fall apart?" Robin asked. More to herself then to Jason. "I told you, when you first met me, that people in my life vanish. My Grandmother, my stepfather, my parents, my godfathers, Stone, Lily, Brenda, Felicia, you, Sonny. They all leave."

"I didn't leave you." Jason said as he gave her a squeeze for warmth and comfort.

"Yes you did. You left me and you didn't even realize it. You left me months before I left you Jason."

Jason stayed quiet, letting her cry in peace. He was never good with words. Never knew exactly what to say, and never knew how to admit that he treated the most important person in his life like a fourth wheel all those years ago. Jason started to gently pull Robin back off of the ledge. "Come on. Come here." he said, helping her safely only the rooftop and back into his arms. There was a familiar feeling of peace overwhelm him when he wrapped his arms around her. She still fit right under his chin, even when she was standing. "I know this is about Stacey. I am sorry that you lost another friend." Jason said gently into her hair.

"She could have been a good friend." Robin said. "But she was my hope. She was an example for me. That I could bring a child into this world without complications. A healthy baby." Robin sobbed.

"Shhh. It's ok. Robin you still can be a mother. Stacey didn't have complications because she was HIV positive. She experienced problems that other healthy woman have had during birth."

"I miss Alan." Robin cried. "He should have been her consult with Kelly, not me. He would have been able to help her."

Jason was silent for a moment thinking of his father. "You don't know that. Robin, Alan was human. He wouldn't have had done anything that you didn't do."

"I can't do this anymore. Live on hope only to have it crushed. I am getting tired of picking myself up from downfalls. I'm not happy anymore."

Jason brought his hands up and cupped her face, pulling her away from his chest, so he could look into her eyes. "You, Robin Scorpio, are an angle who always gets back up. Don't ever tell yourself anything different. Don't let anyone else tell you differently either. You can be a mother, Robin. You can have the future you always dreamed of. Your hope has gotten you this far. It's what made it so easy for Alan to help you. You don't know how to stay broken."

"What if the pieces don't fit together anymore?" Robin asked softly, looking into Jason's eyes.

"Then you just shuffle them around until they do." Jason replied

Robin leaned up and placed a feather light kiss on Jason's lips. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Jason said.

Robin just gave his a knowing smile and turned around. She sighed as Jason wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head. It was a wonderful feeling. Right now she didn't want to think about Stacey, Patrick, or anyone else. She just wanted to stand here on the General Hospital rooftop with her oldest surviving friend. Even if he was her ex-boyfriend, Jason could always make her feel hope again. She shivered slightly as she felt his hands move down to her abdomen and rest there.

"Someday." Jason whispered to her.

"Someday." Robin replied and looked out into the city.

It was just another night on the night shift, but somehow, the sunrise was brighter this morning than it had been the weeks before.


End file.
